


A Makeshift Toilet

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Note: this fic involves genderbent characters; Dawn = female!Dave and Joan = female!John). Joan and Dawn are playing an online game together, and after a while Joan really has to pee. Dawn tells her that she should just piss on her computer chair and alchemize a new one later. After a while, Joan gives in and decides to try her friend's strange suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Makeshift Toilet

_EB: hold on, can we take a break here?_

Joan squirmed in her desk chair. She'd finally gotten her friend to agree to play some games with her online. Dawn had just scoffed at the Ghostbusters MMO that Joan liked so much, but at least she'd agreed to play something that she thought was "cooler." It was a lot of fun to play with her best friend, but now Dawn was rushing ahead into the next big part of the game.

_TG: whats wrong egbert isnt this game what youve been begging me to play_  
 _TG: cmon we gotta go fight the next boss or whatever here_  
 _EB: yeah, but can't we just pause for a few minutes here??_  
 _TG: whats the emergency is your house on fire or something_

Joan groaned and sank back into her chair. Dawn could be impossible sometime! The problem was that, after a couple hours of nonstop play, Joan really had to pee. Just shifting around caused another pang of pressure in her bladder; she grunted and held herself for a moment before reaching back up to type.

_EB: well, to be honest, i gotta take a potty break._  
 _TG: goddamn it egbert havent i warned you about apple juice_  
 _TG: or maybe i just warned you about stairs and i need to make another comic about the danger of juice_  
 _TG: it would be a goddamn masterpiece in the visual arts_  
 _TG: have you ever seen someone draw a pee stream entirely out of jpeg artifacts_

Joan hadn't, but the thought certainly didn't help her bladder. She squirmed around again.

_EB: no why the hell would i look for that?!?_  
 _TG: who knows maybe youve got some strange fetishes_  
 _TG: maybe if i draw this ill be doing you a service_  
 _EB: argh!!! dawn! is it really that big of a deal that i gotta piss here??_

Instead of replying, Dawn pushed ahead in the game towards the next area. Joan reluctantly followed along, clamping her legs together and trying to distract herself from her urge to piss. Finally, Dawn stopped moving and started to type in response.

_TG: there wasnt that not so bad_  
 _TG: how about you just hold it like a big girl until we finish this area_  
 _EB: but i really have to go!!_  
 _TG: well cant you just like pee in an empty bottle or something_  
 _TG: isnt that how powergamers do this_  
 _TG: dont you want to be a powergamer joan_  
 _EB: no, id rather use the toilet like a normal person._  
 _EB: and no dawn i dont have a bottle handy and im not sure i could get that to work anyway._  
 _TG: damn youre in a tight spot then_  
 _TG: i guess youre down to your last resort_  
 _TG: just let er rip on your chair_

_What?_ Joan grimaced at the suggestion. She'd alchemized a nice comfy cloth-covered chair for herself fairly recently, and the idea of drenching it with her pee wasn't the most welcome suggestion. She was just about to give up and go run to the bathroom, but then Dawn started typing again.

_TG: like damn itd be the nicest toilet you can imagine_  
 _TG: screw this porcelean crap and sit your butt down on some nice fluffy padding to piss_  
 _EB: dawn, that's really gross!!_  
 _EB: i kind of like my chair so why would i pee on it anyway?_  
 _TG: sis lemme tell you a secret_  
 _TG: you know that gristwidget thingamabob weve got_  
 _TG: you piss on your chair then turn it into grist then make a new one_  
 _TG: easy as that_

Joan sat in her chair and fidgeted around a bit more. Well, that didn't actually seem so unreasonable. And with another pang of urgency from her bladder, the prospect of being able to relieve herself without having to get up was becoming increasingly appealing.

_EB: hmm i see._  
 _EB: god i cant believe i'm actually considering this!_  
 _TG: its no big deal really_  
 _EB: have you pissed on your chair, dawn???_  
 _TG: im gonna plead the fifth on that_

Joan leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to imagine Dawn pissing in her own chair. Did Dawn just go into the tight jeans that she always wore? Or did she pull down her pants and sit her butt down on the chair to pee in it like it was actually a toilet? Or maybe she split the difference and went through her underwear. Either way, the thought of Dawn peeing was too much for Joan's bladder to take. So Joan gave in. She hiked her skirt up and sat up straight with her underwear directly on the fabric of the seat, and her legs apart a bit. She did a few things in the game they were playing, trying to relax.

Given her state of desperation, it didn't take long for Joan to start to pee, even under the circumstances. A short spurt came out at first, making a damp spot on her underwear. Then a small but steady trickle started, and a warm wet spot spread across her panties and across the fabric cover of the chair. It didn't take long for the trickle to grow to a full-blown stream spraying directly into the seat of the chair. Joan shuddered and sighed from her feeling of relief, before typing to her friend.

_EB: okay, taking a piss!_  
 _EB: it feels pretty weird but_  
 _EB: god damn i needed to go._

Joan blushed a bit as she thought about the fact that she was typing to her friend while pissing full force. She looked down at the chair she was in the process of soaking with urine. She could feel her pee spreading out farther on the surface, but also soaking into the padding underneath, leaving her feeling like she was sitting on a damp sponge. Joan shifted her weight around a bit, giggling at the feeling of the wet padding squishing and the urine in it flowing elsewhere. All the while, she kept pissing, and her urine continued to soak farther into the seat.

After savoring the feeling of relieving herself for a moment, Joan turned back to her computer.

_TG: whoa_  
 _TG: wait youre really doing it???_  
 _TG: holy shit i didnt think youd fall for that_  
 _TG: like wow_

Joan groaned at what she saw. Had Dawn really been stringing her along all the time?

_EB: ughhhh, you weren't being serious??_  
 _EB: damnit._  
 _TG: no i didnt think youd actually do it_  
 _TG: so much for you being the pranking master_  
 _EB: what am i gonna do with this chair then?_  
 _TG: well the gristwidget thing will still work_  
 _TG: i mean the idea is sound_  
 _TG: but i cant believe youre actually pissing on a chair in your bedroom_

Joan looked away in frustration. She considered stopping peeing and finishing up in the toilet, but there didn't seem like much point of doing that now. So she continued to let her pee flow. The fabric under her butt was absolutely drenched and clinging to her skin. But it actually was a pleasant feeling - the soaked padding below was doing a good job at retaining the heat of her pee, and her seat was comfortably warm. With a sigh, Joan closed her eyes and let the rest of the contents of her bladder spill out and soak into the chair.

Finally, her stream dwindled down and stopped. It felt like she had been pissing forever - and given how waterlogged the chair felt, that may have been accurate. She turned back to the computer.

_EB: okay, i'm done._  
 _EB: finally._  
 _TG: whoa you were peeing for that long_  
 _TG: wow you really had to go_  
 _TG: miss bladder of steel right here_  
 _EB: i told you i had to go a lot!!!_  
 _EB: and i cant believe you were lying to me about you peeing on chairs._  
 _TG: whoa i wasnt lying_  
 _TG: i said i plead the fifth_  
 _TG: and maybe i have pissed on some chairs!_  
 _TG: just not like the one in my room_  
 _TG: it does feel nice though_  
 _TG: and i dont think youre a total weirdo or whatever_

Joan smiled a bit at Dawn's encouragement. She shifted a bit in the chair and felt the urine in the padding slosh around. The fabric was still comfortably warm against her skin - it didn't show any sign of cooling down yet at all.

_EB: well... yeah it does feel kinda nice._  
 _EB: i wasn't expecting it to be this warm._  
 _TG: haha yeah_  
 _TG: so i guess you wanna go off and get cleaned up now_  
 _EB: hell no! i didn't piss on my chair so that we could keep playing just to have you stop._  
 _EB: let's get going to that next boss!_  
 _TG: haha damn maybe you are a bit of a weirdo_  
 _TG: but ok we can do that_  
 _EB: but yeah, after that i'll need to alchemize a new chair._  
 _EB: and probably take a shower!_


End file.
